InvasionExtincion
by ZeKRom97
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden pasar en un simple dia, los celos, las peleas, los trabajos e incluso las invaciones alienigenas son cosas de pensarse (Pesimo summary)


/Miku POV/

-Hey Mikuo, vamos a llegar tarde apresúrate-Grite a mi hermano mayor desde la planta baja, al parecer hoy igualmente llegare tarde al colegio por culpa de él.

-En un momento bajo-Escuche a mi hermano gritar, lo que me provoco solo liberar un suspiro, este chico definitivamente no conoce el significado de puntualidad.

Así espere más o menos 15 minutos, es difícil medir el tiempo cuando estas apresurada en llegar a la escuela, y es aún más difícil cuando tienes que presentar tu examen semestral que equivale el 60% de la calificación.

Estoy segura que mataría a Mikuo si por su culpa no lograba presentar mi examen, es en estos momentos en los que lamento no saber conducir si no ya hubiera tomado el coche y lo hubiera dejado solo en casa.

-Bien, ya estoy listo- Lo observe mientras bajaba de las escaleras casi corriendo abrochándose el suéter del colegio.

-Mikuo!, eres demasiado lento!-le reproche.

-No encontraba mis calzoncillos-Me respondió mientras tomaba las llaves del auto móvil y abriendo la puerta para que pasara yo primero.

-No es algo que le digas a tu hermana menor sabias?!-Le volví a reprochar, pero esta vez un sonrojo se apodero de mi ser, ese hermano idiota.

-Entonces no preguntes ya y entra al coche-Me respondió con una sonrisa inquieta en su rostro.

Entonces ambos subimos al coche, el encendió la máquina y partimos, yo me disponía a solo hacer ruiditos con mis manos sobre mis muslos y el mirar al volante, ambos estábamos un silencio incomodo, lo cual él hablo primero.

-Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-Me pregunto aun mirando seriamente al volante.

-Aproximadamente…hora y media-Le comente, al parecer esto le hiso parar repentinamente lo que indudablemente provoco el sonido del claxon de autos de atrás.

-Qué?!, Miku!-Me respondió casi de una forma a regañadientes.

-Lo siento sí!, estoy estresada con todos estos exámenes, recuerda que papá y mamá no me dejaran ir a la playa con Len si no apruebo los exámenes-Le dije, instantáneamente volee para observar su rostro, cierto, Len es mi novio pero Mikuo me vuelve loca cuando pone esa cara de celoso cada vez que le hablo de Len.

-Si…tu novio Len- me respondió.

-Sí, él y yo somos la pareja perfecta, o tu qué opinas Mikuo?-Le pregunte con una sonrisa traviesa en mi rostro.

-Opinar de que o para qué?, si quieres estar con él solo hazlo, en fin, yo no te pregunto nada cuando estoy con Luka- Me respondió y diablos, como me dolía que la sacara a ella en el tema.

-Tu novia….. ehh?-Le respondí , indudablemente estaba comenzando a ponerme furiosa y él lo sabía, si no, no hubiera puesto esa sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

-Sip, o acaso le entran celos a mi hermanita de que este con Luka Megurine-Me respondió de una forma burlona en su rostro.

-Solamente cállate…¿sí?- Ya no quería hablar del tema, perdí y eso lo admito, lo que provoco un silencio pero no desvaneció ese ambiente de conformismo y celos mutuos de ambos.

Todo estuvo en silencio, bueno, casi en silencio si no es que hubiéramos visto a varias fragatas de la UNSC seguidas por varios pelicans volando por encima de nosotros, lo cual a menos que estuviéramos sordos y ciegos, toda la ciudad se habría dado cuenta, bueno al menos solo duro unos minutos el acontecimiento eso hasta ver que se desaparecían entre las montañas.

-Que se planeara ahora la UNSC?- Pregunte a mi hermano aun observando el rumbo en donde habían desaparecido las fragatas.

-Probablemente deban de estar buscando a una base rebelde, ya sabes que nunca falta- Me respondió fijando su vista al camino.

-Pero porque nos matamos los unos a los otros?, que no sería mucho mejor una tregua?, solo mira el conflicto con el Covenant en Harvest, estoy segura que ellos ganaron porque estaban unidos-Le respondí a Mikuo .

-Quizás, pero recuerda que no podemos cambiar la mentalidad de cada ser humano a trabajar juntos, todos actuamos más como _**Lobos Solitarios**_- Me respondió.

-Me parece estúpido- Argumente sin nada más que decir.

-La vida es extraña Miku, deberías de saberlo, pero bueno en fin, ya llegamos-Me respondió mientras se estacionaba frente de la escuela y apagando el auto.

Entonces fue ahí cuando ambos nos separamos, yo decidí ir a mi salón de clases ya que solo faltaban cuarenta minutos para que empezaran las clases y aun me faltaba estudiar unos cuantos temas, en cuanto a Mikuo, me dijo que iría a su propio salón a visitar a Luka, así que pretendí que no me afectara en lo más mínimo.

Tomando la perilla de la puerta la deslice logrando observar a más o menos medio salón en él, lo cual en días de exámenes no me sorprendía ya.

-Miku!, por aquí!-Me grito una rubia haciéndome percatar su presencia, aunque si era más que nada…ruidosa.

-Hola Rin- La salude mientras tomaba asiento y sacando los libros con los cual estudiaría.

-Viste todas las fragatas?!, woooow, seria grandioso ser soldado!, o no mejor espera mejor un SCDO o no mejor un Spartan!- Me decía mientras hacía movimientos en sus manos simulando tener un rifle de asalto.

-Si tú fueras un Spartan, preferiría entregarme al Covenant- Respondió Len detrás de ella, lo que provoco un susto seguido por un enojo por parte de Rin y risas por parte del grupo.

-Oye, sería un gran Spartan!- Rin respondió indignada

-Claro, como tú digas- respondió Len acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Cómo amaneciste?- ahora me pregunto a mí.

-Muy bien, pero sería aún mejor si me dejaran estudiar- Argumente y de igual forma me incline sobre mi pupitre.

-Claro linda- Me respondió Len tomando a Rin del brazo y alejándose, la chica solo conversaba mientras este no le tomaba ningún caso.

/Normal POV/

El salón de clases estaba por completo en silencio, lo más ruidoso que podía oírse eran las respiraciones de los alumnos, así pasaron diez, treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta y cinco minutos, todo parecía ir bien, pero algo no estaba bien, Miku lo presentía.

-Bien alumnos, entreguen sus exámenes de adelante hacia atrás- Respondió el profesor Kyoteru rompiendo el silencio, diciendo esto solo lograron oírse suspiros y exclamaciones de 5 minutos más, lo que el profesor simplemente ignoro.

Tras entregar los exámenes y el profesor haber abandonado el aula todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos excepto Miku.

-Que difícil estuvo no Miku?- Hablo Mayu dirigiéndose a la peli-aqua, pero esta no le hacía caso, solo observaba a la ventana que estaba al lado de su asiento.

-Miku?-Volvió a preguntar Mayu.

-Oh, disculpa, no había escuchado- Respondió rápidamente Miku reinstalándose en su puesto.

-Se nota, pero no te preocupes que no te perdiste de….-Mayu no pudo terminar su oración porque una alarma, casi al punto de ser molesta sonaba, pero esta no era una alarma proveniente de la escuela, era más como de evacuación de casas.

-Hmmm?, Que está pasando?, que alboroto hay aho…-Pregunto Miku sacando la cabeza para ver en dirección hacia la ciudad, pero lo que vio la dejo sin habla, extrañados por la actitud de su compañera se asomaron igualmente por la gran ventana y se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo mismo.

En el centro de la ciudad habían gigantescas corvetas del Covenant, por no decir que parecía ser toda la flota Covenant en pleno centro de la ciudad.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, aunque solo una palabra puso como locos a los alumnos.

-_Es el Covenant-_ Se escuchó un susurro en el salón, después de esto se escuchó el pánico en el salón que no tardo en escucharse en los demás salones y después en la escuela entera.

Los alumnos estaban corriendo por los pasillos sin importar pisara a otros que se habían caído, intentando escapar de los disparos de los Banshee's que disparaban su plasma hirviendo.

Pero en pleno salón de clases se encontraba Miku, aun idiotizada por la escena que presencio aun sin importar que hubieran pasado ya diez minutos, entonces llego un peli azul acompañado de una chica de pelo rosa.

-MIKU CUIDADO!-Grito el chico observando como una gran esfera de plasma se dirigía hacia su hermana, la chica saliendo de su transe observo como la esfera que era originada por un Wraith, pero ella se quedó paralizada por el miedo,

/Mikuo POV/

-NOOOO!- Pensé mientras corría a toda velocidad, jamás dejare que nada le pase a Miku eso me lo prometí a mí mismo.

La agarre fuertemente del brazo intentando correr junto a ella fuera del salón de clases, pero ya era tarde, el disparo golpeo el salón haciendo que una parte se colapsara y derrumbando pequeños escombros, entonces _solo vi obscuridad….solo fría y tenebrosa obscuridad._


End file.
